


Белые начинают и выигрывают

by WTF Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX)



Series: Зима 2020: тексты R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020
Summary: Кто-то из них должен сделать первый шаг, и это точно не Кирк.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Зима 2020: тексты R-NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Белые начинают и выигрывают

_Есть на земле вулканы,_  
_Тихие, как ни странно,_  
_Только внутри кипит миллион страстей._  
_(с) Ария - Вулкан_

  
  
Нет, правда.  
  
Спок невыносим.  
  
Он логичен. Он бесстрастен.  
  
Он, чёрт возьми, вулканец.  
  
Джим мог бы подойти к груде минералов, очаровать их и получить больше отклика, чем от коммандера Спока.  
  
Хотя, Кирк видел его эмоции. Ты, в общем-то, так или иначе понимаешь, что ни чёрта Спок не холодный ублюдок, когда он тебя душит, например.  
  
Или когда кричит от горя, видя твою смерть.  
  
Ну, в общем, у мистера Спока есть эмоции, но он их хорошо контролирует, особенно после всех тех раз, когда они прорывались наружу. Кажется, для вулканца возможность столкнуться с демонами внутри себя создает некое эмоциональное напряжение. Два раза у Джима получилось вытащить их наружу, но должен ли он делать это в третий раз?  
  
Конечно, да! У Кирка было множество вариантов подтолкнуть Спока к близким отношениям. Ладно, скажем так, он уже его немного подтолкнул, особенно после небольшого вмешательства споковой альтернативной версии. Теперь коммандер хотя бы не отрицал, что между ним и капитаном существует дружеская связь.  
  
Впрочем, и не подтверждал тоже.  
  
Он звал Кирка “Джим” только тогда, когда они были одни.  
  
Ах, нет. Подождите. Боунс тоже иногда при этом присутствовал.  
  
Ладно, Спок иногда звал Кирка “Джим”, когда рядом была ходячая врачебная тайна. Боунс, наверное, весь исстрадался от невозможности пошутить на эту тему.  
  
Джим должен был продумать план, следуя которому их со Споком отношения могли перейти на другой уровень.  
  
Друзья с привилегиями, например?  
  
– Капитан.  
  
Кирк обернулся. Ну, да, кого еще он мог встретить около трубы Джеффри, как не коммандера Спока, который дал ему неразрешимую пока что задачку. Честно говоря, Джим даже еще не был в курсе испытывает ли этот вулканец влечение к мужчинам. Были ли вообще на Вулкане предубеждения о том, кто ложится с тобой в постель? Капитан попытался вспомнить о том, какие отношения были у Спока… Что ж, он был связан с Ухурой долгое время, но, как Джим узнал из доверительного разговора с лейтенантом Чеховым, связистка не была моногамна.  
  
И у Спока тоже были встречи на стороне. Взять хотя бы ту блондинку, с которой он “развлекался” во время повального опоения цветочными спорами на планете колонистов. Впрочем, тогда Кирк видел Спока под другим углом во всех смыслах.  
  
Особенно в том, когда тот висел на ветке вниз головой.  
  
Ладно, это правда была не та тема, которую стоило вспоминать во время случайной встречи на корабле.  
  
– Коммандер, – отозвался Джим, улыбаясь. Правда, Спок выглядел безупречно и горячо. Настолько горячо, насколько вообще можно было выглядеть, будучи вулканцем. Не стоило спорить, какие-то извращенцы находили безэмоциональную отстраненность сексуальной. Ах, ну да. Джеймс Кирк же был одним из них. Или типа того. – Прогуливаетесь?  
  
– Концепция прогулки по кораблю мне не ясна, – откликнулся Спок. Естественно, у него же есть только маршрут из точки А в точку Б.  
  
– Что же привело вас сюда, раз вы не прогуливались? Гидропонический сад тремя палубами выше, а лаборатории еще дальше, если я не забыл, – Джиму пришлось улыбнуться, чтобы Спок понял, что он шутит. Зря надеялся.  
  
– Ваша память не сравнится с эйдетической, но она вполне способна удержать в себе большое количество информации. Так что вы помните правильно, капитан, – коммандер заложил руки за спину. – Что же до вашего первого вопроса, то я искал вас.  
  
– Меня? Что-то случилось с кораблем? – опешил капитан. Потом опешил второй раз, когда выражение лица Спока стало чем-то средним между “вызвать доктора, капитан сошел с ума” и “я всегда знал, что Джеймс Кирк слабоумный”.  
  
– Нет. Мне нужно было напомнить вам, что через четыре дня “Энетерпрайз” встанет на ремонт у Звездной базы VI, капитан.  
  
Ладно, это уже было скучно. Неужели Спок настолько уверился в том, что, как командир, Джим совершенно тупой, поэтому лично приходил сказать ему о предстоящем ремонте? Да Скотти, кажется, каждый день Кирку по три раза напоминал об этом. Да он ждал возможности “подлатать нашу девочку”, как дети ждали Нового Года. Конечно, Джим знал, что они встанут на ремонт.  
  
– О, Спок, да ты никак теперь мой личный ежедневник? Спасибо, я был в курсе, – Кирк сложил руки на груди. Не хватало, чтобы Первый помощник вскоре начал пытаться покормить его с ложки или вытереть задницу. Впрочем, вид у Спока теперь был несколько растерянный, что Джим растерялся тоже.  
  
– Капитан, я всего лишь хотел сказать, что был бы не против, если бы вы составили мне компанию в увольнении на базу.  
  
Кирк застыл.  
  
Ладно, Спок хотел, чтобы он… что? Был его поддержкой на очередной лекции или семинаре? Чтобы Джим встретился с кем-то очень важным, о ком он не нарочно забыл? Что Спок имел в виду, сказав, что он хочет видеть Кирка в увольнении с собой?  
  
Какая разница, если Джим так или иначе мог продумать план по приближению коммандера на расстояние притяжения тел?  
  
– Конечно, Спок, я с радостью составлю тебе компанию, – сказал капитан. Джим был готов, ждал и планировал тактику взрыва маленького вулкана…  
  
– Позвольте я уточню, капитан, – добавил Первый помощник, заставляя Кирка вернуться мыслями к разговору. – Я хочу предложить вам социально-приемлемое времяпрепровождение, входящее в список норм, этически и исторически сложившихся в вашей человеческой культуре, ограниченное количеством участников в размере двух, а также сопровождаемое таким набором взаимодействий, которое будет приемлемо как вам, так и мне…  
  
Ладно. Ладно, Спок нервничал, и дело было не в движении его лица, оно-то, как раз, оставалось бесстрастным, а в его научной тарабарщине.  
  
– Так-так, Спок, остановись, – попросил его Джим. Все-таки, он не был компьютером, и перевести эту весьма задорную речь на человеческий язык ему стоило большого труда. Что он там говорил? Социальное взаимодействие? – Ты приглашаешь меня… куда?  
  
Спок позеленел. Ну, в прямом смысле стал немного зеленее, чем обычно, на скулах и ушах. Кажется, все-таки, что-то неприличное было в его просьбе. Или он просто злился из-за джимовой тупости. Но он не был тупым. Кирк был капитаном “Энтерпрайз”, и он был способен на впечатляющие решения, когда от этого зависела чья-то жизнь. Но сейчас-то дело было в другом. Рядом был Спок, говорил что-то про взаимодействия, а все взаимодействия, которые Джиму хотелось испытать с ним – это что-то возвратно-поступательное на горизонтальной плоскости.  
  
  
– Да, капитан. В вашей культуре данное мероприятие имеет классификацию “свидания”, хотя концепт данной встречи мне еще не до конца понятен, но я изучил ваш паттерн поведения с вашими партнерами и понял, что это наиболее приемлемый поступок с моей стороны, – сообщил Первый помощник.  
  
– И как ты собираешься, скажи пожалуйста, проводить это “свидание”, если не понимаешь его концепции и методики проведения?  
  
– У вас есть какие-то предпочтения, капитан?  
  
– Ну, хотя бы такие, что партнер, с которым я встречаюсь, не называет меня “капитан” наедине. Только если, конечно, его это не заводит.  
  
Вот теперь цвет лица вулканца сравнялся с цветом фикуса Сулу. Что-то такое же впечатляюще зеленое, насыщенное. Как оказалось, дразнить Спока было приятно, хотя Джим знал, что надо остановиться, иначе он просто останется без свидания, на которое еще даже не успел согласиться.  
  
– У тебя есть какие-то предпочтения, Джим?  
  
– Расскажи мне о том, что хотел мне предложить.  
  
Спок не смутился, но его плечи напряглись, а спина выпрямилась. Кирк уж было испугался, что зашел слишком далеко, но через полминуты мимо них прошла энсин и, поздоровавшись, скрылась в одном из коридоров.  
  
– Насколько я успел овладеть знаниями по теме встреч под меткой “свидание”, это значит приятное времяпрепровождение с лицом, которое заинтересовано в организаторе, который заинтересован в приглашаемом лице. Обычно свидание состоит из ряда взаимодействий, в процессе которых физическое и эмоциональное расстояние сокращается в случае взаимной симпатии.  
  
Ого. Да вулканец, кажется, и сам был не против промотать все эти танцы с нормами и традициями взаимоотношений, но разве Джим мог упустить шанс немного поиграть с ним? К тому же, пока что Кирка кормили какими-то расплывчатыми, бессмысленными общими фазами, а он хотел конкретики.  
  
– Например, Спок?  
  
– Разве человеческие свидания не подразумевают “сюрпризов”, Джим? – улыбнулся вулканец. Его “улыбка” – это чуть изменившаяся дуга его губ и склоненная голова. Ладно, он победил. Как Кирк мог устоять, когда первый помощник пытался его очаровать?  
  
– Хорошо, надеюсь твои сюрпризы не включают арахис и анафилактический шок. Мой, – пошутил Джим, но быстро откашлялся, когда увидел замешательство на лице мужчины напротив. – Я пошутил, Спок. Я согласен на эту социально–продуманную встречу.  
  
– Спасибо, что принял мое приглашение, – чопорно ответил вулканец.  
  
Джим не мог не пошутить над ним, конечно.  
  
– Я захвачу презервативы, – негромко сказал Кирк, когда первый помощник удалился шагов на семь. Спок неловко запнулся, выпрямился, как штырь проглотил, и пошел вперед. Отлично, слух у него действительно был отменный.  
  
***  
  
Джим почти не нервничал. В смысле, в нём еще оставалось немного капитанского достоинства, чтобы не стучать ногой, например. Кирк был готов и ждал Спока в транспортаторной, и это совсем не потому, что боялся опоздать.  
  
Не каждый день вулканец предлагал ему сходить на свидание. На самом деле, такого еще ни разу не случалось. Джим прекрасно видел себя, подкатывающим к Споку, видел Ухуру, целующую того перед высадкой, мог даже нафантазировать орионок, которые совратили первого помощника, но никак не самого вулканца, делающего Кирку однозначное предложение.  
  
Спок появился в транспортаторной ровно в 19:00, как и обещал, и был изрядно удивлен пунктуальностью Джима.  
  
Он просто не знал, что Кирк торчал тут уже десять минут.  
  
– Вы вовремя, капитан, – Спок подошел к нему ближе. Сегодня первый помощник оделся по гражданке, и Джим был рад, что это был не очередной старомодный вулканский халат, которые так любили его отец и Прайм Спок. Этот Спок одевался приемлемо.  
  
– Отлично выглядишь, – Кирк рискнул сделать комплимент вулканцу, который никогда их не понимал. Для него не существовало флирта, а обычные человеческие ухаживания он воспринимал слишком буквально или не воспринимал вовсе. Но попытка – не пытка.  
  
– Спасибо, капитан, – Спок, как обычно, сложил руки за спиной, и уставился на капитана, слегка зеленея ушами. – Ваш внешний вид тоже весьма приемлем.  
  
Они замерли, и Джим почувствовал себя немного неловко. Играть по правилам вулканских свиданий для него было в новинку, но, видимо, стоило брать все свои руки.  
  
– Ну, что, может, отправимся?  
  
– Конечно, капитан, – Спок встал на платформу рядом с Джеймсом, не сводя с него взгляда.  
  
***  
  
Джим помнил, что все началось на искусственной набережной вдоль одного из обводных каналов звездной базы, а потом они переместились в вегетарианский ресторан, прошли в бар напротив…  
  
Да, все случилось в баре напротив. Они начали с коктейлей, и где-то через два часа Джим слегка опьянел. Спок же был все таким же сдержанным и спокойным, а Кирк, вообще-то, даже и представить себе не мог, что вулканцы могут находиться в баре. Джим спросил своего старпома об устойчивости его организма к алкоголю, а потом?..  
  
А! Потом Спок выпил шоколадный коктейль.  
  
Вот почему они были здесь. На вулканцев действовал шоколад.  
  
Вот почему во рту Спока остался вкус молочного коктейля и вишни в сахаре. И вот почему джимовы ладони так беспрепятственно сжимали его задницу. Стоило заметить, целоваться с вулканцами было приятно. Точнее, с конкретно этим вулканцем. Кирк думал, что Спок не будет уметь целоваться, или будет делать это без страсти и возбуждения, или будет скован, или ударит по лицу за попытку полезть к нему с этим всем. Но они целовались, и старпом вел в этом поцелуе.  
  
Джим так надеялся, что они на пути в какой-нибудь отель, так как совершенно не помнил, что было после… после какой по счету выпивки?..  
  
Кирк наблюдал за тем, как чёрно-карие глаза старпома заволакивала пьяная пелена, и решил, что это будет хорошее время для всего того, к чему он так стремился. Спок сидел рядом, и капитан всего лишь передвинул ногу так, чтобы прижаться бедром к его бедру и склониться чуть. Когда вулканец дернулся, желая его подхватить, Джим рассмеялся: Спок подумал, что он упился, и подстраховал его. Кирк почти прижался к его острому зеленому уху губами. Капитан знал, чувствовал, что вулканец не так спокоен, как пытался сделать вид. Спок был вообще мастером делать вид и пускать пыль в глаза.  
  
Но не тогда, когда его пальцы сжимали майку Джима на спине, не тогда, когда частота его дыхания повысилась на сколько-то там процентов. Не тогда, когда Кирк чувствовал всем телом его интерес.  
  
Джим удержался от поцелуя вулканской мочки, и перешел в наступление.  
  
– Как давно у тебя стоит на своего капитана, Спок?  
  
Он вздрогнул, он хотел отстраниться, но Кирк не позволил и сполз со своего барного стула, чтобы оказаться между ног вулканца, зажимая его между собой и стойкой. “Ой, да ладно, Спок, уже поздно скрываться, мы флиртовали весь вечер”.  
  
– Флирт все еще мне не понятен, Джим.  
  
– Кажется, я болтаю вслух. Но не думай, что ты сможешь просто так взять и не ответить мне на мой вопрос. Когда ты стал видеть во мне привлекательную персону? – спросил Кирк, упираясь в стойку руками больше для устойчивости, чем для агрессивного давления на одного конкретного первого помощника. Но это возымело эффект. Спок сдался.  
  
– Пару месяцев после того, как отремонтировали Энтерпрайз… – признался мужчина, и Джим перенес руки на его бедра, сжимая их и проводя от колен к паху, довольно лаская стальные напряженные мышцы. Спок напрягался, но не пытался остановить мужчину напротив. А в его арсенале все еще был нервно-паралитический захват и вулканская сила. Он мог ликвидировать капитана любым способом, но не пытался.  
  
– Достаточно давно, – хмыкнул Кирк. В самом деле, какая разница, когда Спок стал видеть в нем кого-то еще, кроме как капитана, верно? Важно, что сейчас он готов был забыть об уставе и обо всем том, что может помешать им стать любовниками. А, судя по языку его тела, Спок жаждал этого. Что ж, вулканцы не такие уж и закрытые ко всему существа. И только через пару минут Джим понял, что Споку нравится, когда за ним ухаживают. Когда проявляют инициативу. Не потому, что он стесняется, не потому, что он не может позволить себе сам, а потому, что его заводит, когда Кирк делает ход первым.  
  
– Что ж, мистер Спок, я не против. Я хочу, чтобы наше свидание прошло как у взрослых. Что вы там говорили? – капитану нравилось заигрывать с ним, нравилось гладить его ноги… Ровно до того момента, как Спок обхватил Джима за плечи, сжимая и не давая вырваться. Здесь он уже завелся не на шутку. – Если они как-то там сближаются… Куда же нам ближе, Спок? Я скоро трахну тебя в баре, а эмоционально ты уже давно у меня в печёнках, – Кирк рассмеялся, а потом застонал от поцелуя. Вулканец был божественен и на вкус, как молочный коктейль...  
  
…да, примерно на этом его воспоминания и закончились, и вот они вернулись к тому, с чего начали. Или чем продолжили. Или к тому моменту, когда к Джиму вернулся разум.  
  
Спок был сильным, нечеловечески сильным, и он лизал его шею, вдавливался в член животом и почти поднимал мужчину над полом. В его силе была дикая сексуальность, и эту силу он сдерживал, чтобы не сломать хрупкого человек, не повредить его кости. Кирку пришлось чуть толкнуть Спока в плечо, заставляя его оторваться от шеи.  
  
– Стой… – хрипло попросил Джим, и Спок покорно отодвинулся. Они были в номере – уже хорошо – но застряли у входной двери. Кажется, вулканец опешил, но когда Кирк начал стягивать с него тунику, быстро разобрался в ситуации и начал всячески содействовать. Кожа Спока была холодной, но Джим растирал ее, и она темнела, теплела, и ему хотелось оставить на ней немного своих меток. Капитан высвободился и толкнул мужчину в сторону кровати, и еще раз, пока такой спокойный и бесстрастный первый помощник не оказался сидящим на ней. – Как ты предпочитаешь? Сверху? Снизу?  
  
– Думаю, Джим, обойдемся без пенетрации сегодня, – дрогнувшим голосом отозвался Спок, и Кирк застонал. Кажется, их обоих заводило то, что они обговаривали все свои действия. Джиму нравилось брать без вопросов и разговоров, но только не со своим старпомом. Это не были грязные разговорчики в прямом смысле, но в них было что-то большее. И Спок подхватил его идею, и готов был развить ее, и вскоре пришлось бы подхватывать Джима, так как настолько пошлую фантазию, вылетающую изо рта вулканца он просто не мог представить. – Хочу, чтобы ты лег на живот, чтобы я мог использовать твои ягодицы для фроттажа…  
  
– Ох, блять… Спок… – Кирк весь поджался от мыслей об этом, начиная расстегивать свой ремень и брюки, и диву давался, как Спок держал собственные руки на расстоянии от своего стоящего и запертого в штанах члена. Джим уже изнывал. – Что насчет меня?  
  
– Ты будешь дрочить подо мной, – отозвался вулканец, и его щеки стали зеленее. – Я владею техникой глубокого минета благодаря своему контролю над мышцами.  
  
Конечно, он не мог без своей снисходительности, но сейчас в ней был даже какой-то особый шарм. Кик был готов терпеть его заносчивость, только бы он сделал то, что пообещал.  
  
– Идет, Спок, – усмехнулся Джим, а потом спустил свои штаны, вышагивая из них. Что ж, теперь он знал, как выглядит возбужденный вулканец. Спок вцепился в матрас, словно сдерживал себя от излишнего проявления желаний, но капитан был бы не Джеймсом Кирком, если бы позволил ему сохранять свое хваленое спокойствие. Снова оказавшись перед ним, Джим начал дрочить себе, оттягивая шкурку, открывая головку, любуясь тем, как Спок борется сам с собой, а потом перехватил вулканца за волосы и дернул к своему паху. – Хороший план. А теперь соси.  
  
Растрепанный, потерявший свою маску холодности, Спок был совершенен. Кирк мог понять людей, которым нравилось рушить что-то упорядоченное, ведь он сам сейчас возбуждался оттого, что его вечно самоуверенный и собранный старпом принимает его в горло. Джиму нравилось смотреть, как растягиваются бледные губы на его стволе, и нравилось, что Спок не прячет глаза от взгляда капитана. А потом Кирк надавил на его затылок, и мужчина перед ним подчинился, расслабляя горло.  
  
Джим потерял бдительность, и стоило ему закрыть глаза и запрокинуть голову, как Спок отстранился, а потом уложил своего капитана на кровать. Что ж, наверное, он злился, что его план не был исполнен в той последовательности, как ему хотелось.  
  
Естественная смазка Спока была прохладной, и её было много: стоило вулканцу несколько раз потереться о Джима, как скольжение перестало приносить раздражающий дискомфорт. Спок двигался мерно, пока Кирк ласкал себя, и в его жизни, кажется, не было ничего более заводящего, чем это. Тело вулканца теплело, а там, где они соприкасались, становилось просто обжигающим.  
  
Кирк схватился за покрывало, когда Спок начал тереться о него усерднее, и Джиму пришлось ускорить движения на собственном члене. Вулканец вздыхал громко, целовал его плечи, но не стонал. В его молчаливости был какой-то особый шарм, который нравился Джиму, он думал о том, что через много лет научится читать и ощущать эмоции своего первого помощника.  
  
Кирк, судя по всему, был слишком пьян, раз предавался такого рода философии как раз в тот момент, когда занимался достаточно приятными вещами со своей ожившей мечтой. Джим подсознательно ощущал, что это первая из многих ночей, которая будет разделена ими. Как обычно, он просто взял и коснулся спящего вулкана, пробуждая его, заставляя испепелить здесь все. И куда делась вся хваленая рациональность его Спока? Впрочем, Джим, как никто другой знал, что вулканцы мастера самообмана. Для них вывернуть логику наизнанку в угоду себе – это как чаю попить. Кирк придумает, как завести разум своего первого помощника в такие дебри, из которых ему не будет возврата.  
  
Эти мысли неслись в голове Джима на шестом варпе, когда сдержанный, непримиримый поборник уставов первый помощник Спок кончал на джимову спину. А потом поставил его на колени и вылизывал до тех пор, пока капитан не запросил пощады.  
  
В целом, когда и что у них шло по плану, верно?  
  
***  
  
_Спустя два года._  
  
– Джим.  
  
– О, нет, Спок, пожалуйста, о какой серьезной теме ты хочешь поговорить, когда я почти кончил?!  
  
– Мы заключили брак в нескольких звездных системах, в том числе некоторые из проведенных церемоний произошли без нашего ведома. Также я прошу тебя заметить, что команда Энтерпрайз относится положительно к тому, чтобы мы устроили внутреннее бракосочетание на корабле, чтобы они могли нас поздравить. Дополнительно, стоит отметить…  
  
– Блять! Или лижи дальше, или скажи и лижи, иначе я, честно тебе обещаю, засуну себе в зад тот праздничный вибратор с Омикрон VII, и мне будет хорошо.  
  
– Мы должны официально зарегистрировать наши отношения, Джим, по законам Федерации.  
  
– Только и всего?! Чёрт, Спок, просто дай мне кончить и все!  
  
– Ты уже несколько раз срывал наши планы на Земле, Джим. Ты должен мне пообещать, что мы бракосочетаемся…  
  
– ...я вставлю вибратор в зад тебе!..  
  
– ...в процессе увольнения на Землю. Я забронировал нам дату и время, Джим.  
  
Кирк застонал. Он не бежал от обязанностей, ему всё это время казалось, что это Спок не особо стремится к законным отношениям. В прошлый раз они не смогли расписаться потому, что на обеде Джим съел анчоус в ресторане, и пробыл после этого три дня в больнице. До этого перед самым прилетом на землю в вооруженном столкновении ему раздробили коленную чашечку. В этот раз они уже стояли на орбите Земли, и Кирк перешел на веганскую диету, и все должно было быть в порядке. Наверное.  
  
– Хорошо, чёртов гоблин! Я скажу тебе да, а потом ты встанешь на колени и отсосешь у меня. Договорились?  
  
– Так точно, капитан.  
  
Джим расслабленно откинулся обратно на подушки. Спок еще был не в курсе, даже со своим чудесным мелдингом, что в этот раз на Земле Кирк снова попробует позвать его на свидание в бар.  
  
Все хорошее должно входить в привычку.  
  
И никаких анчоусов.


End file.
